


Sunny Afternoons

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas present for Inky-Tea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky-Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inky-Tea).



“Aw c’mon, why can’t I hold your hand?” Katsuya’s eyes flash dangerously, and it’s obvious any snark will be met with violent retaliation when he is in these moods.

“Because we are in public and regardless of the press release, the less they see of our private lives the better. I have no intention of sharing you will all of Japan. Our intimacy is not meant to be degrading into their cheap entertainment.” Seto’s voice is calm and collected, his demeanor mirroring it perfectly, “And with the amount of photographers lurking about, it becomes increasingly difficult.”

“Oh. That… That is actually a pretty good reason.” A slow, sly smile curves Katusya’s lips, and he brightens up, “And here I thought you were just being awkward and anti-social again.”

“Good to see you think so highly of me.” Smirking, Seto walks alongside the tempermental blonde, enjoying the light breeze drifting in off the ocean, cutting the edge off the last lingering heat of summer.

“Nah, I just know you’re a jerk. Part of your nature, after all.” Stretching his arms languidly above him, Katsuya looks up at the fluffy clouds floating lazily across the vividly blue afternoon sky, “That doesn’t explain why you won’t hold my hand at home.”

“…” Meeting Katusya’s curious sidelong glance, Seto resists the urge to sigh at his sheer persistence, “Perhaps I simply have no desire to hold your dirty, sweaty hand in my own.”

“Hey now! My hands are clean!” Puffing up, Katsuya practically preens, “Besides! You don’t seem to mind my ‘dirty sweaty hand’ when it’s down your—mmf!”

“Must you always be so crass?” Seto hisses, his hand firmly over Katsuya’s mouth.

Then snatches his hand away as if burnt, looking at the blonde with twitching disgust,

“Did you just lick me?!”

“And once again, the mighty Kaiba’s powers of observation prevail.” Katsuya grins madly, darting back a step out of Seto’s reach. They may have started dating, but that doesn’t mean he trusts Kaiba not to deck him for covering him in germs.

“One.” 

Katsuya stares at his lover in thinly veiled bewilderment, “Huh?”

“Two.”

Then takes another step back, spotting the look in startlingly blue eyes, “Oh nonono, come on, it was harmless!”

“Three.”

Katsuya takes off like a jackrabbit down the boardwalk, using a lightpost to swing himself with his momentum over into the park at a mad dash, laughing like a mad thing the whole while. Behind him, he can hear the steady, calculated pace of Seto, dodging around a parkbench with the taller man at his heels.

Intent on using the bench as a barrier so he can dodge sides, he didn’t expect Seto to keep his speed and use the bench as if it were a vaulting horse. Tackling the blonde into the grass, the two roll down the hill, kicking and flailing while Katsuya can’t seem to stop his laughing, until they come to a stop with the blonde doubled over in laughter.

Straddling the shorter youth, Seto gloats down at him,

“Admit defeat!”

“Never!” Katsuya manages back between fits of hysterical laughter, only made worse by Seto’s decision to begin tickling him as punishment, until finally with tears streaking down his face, he shouts,

“I give! I yield! You win!”

Tickling a moment longer to make his point, Seto reluctantly stops, both boys breathing heavily and flushed, and then slowly he realizes his surroundings.

All around, people are staring at the two boys straddling awkwardly in the middle of the park, as if worried they had escaped from some sort of institution. And yes, some are even taking photographs.

His gaze drifts back down to the blonde under him, still giggling helplessly every so often, and can’t help put smile as Katsuya ventures cheerfully,

“Fuck the paparazzi?”

“Fuck the paparazzi.”

And walking down the boardwalk once more, Katsuya’s arm looped around his own, Seto decides that maybe this ‘relationship’ business wasn’t as hard as he thought.


End file.
